


Save the last dance for me

by Rollthedice



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:05:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rollthedice/pseuds/Rollthedice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur never learned how to dance, Eames is more than happy to teach him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Save the last dance for me

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who hasn't heard the song, or would like to listen to it whilst reading, here's a link!  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o7upKCWxMQU - Save the last dance for me.

Arthur paced the hallway restlessly, muttering to himself every so often as his flat heeled shoes made contact with the hard wood. What didn't make the situation better was the British man lounging on Arthur's chair looking far more amused than he had any right to be.

Two weeks. Cobb was getting married in two weeks. Don't get Arthur wrong, he was happy for him. Though he didn't understand how Cobb could have fallen for someone after Mal, especially someone who was so spectacularly different to her. All that really mattered was that Cobb was happy, though that did _not_ excuse him from thrusting Arthur the responsibility of 'Best Man'

It was this new responsibility that had Arthur pacing. The point man was perfectly capable of his duties to the wedding and had in fact already ensured everything was to run smoothly. He had booked and arranged the band (Check) sorted the venue (Check) Conferred with the Maid of Honour (Check – Though if he never has to talk to that shrill woman again it'll be too soon) The list continues. Everything was sorted....Everything but _one tiny little thing_

“Of course you're going to have to dance Arthur” Eames said, as if it were common knowledge.  
“I don't have to do anything” Arthur paused his pacing for a moment to scowl at Eames  
“Darling you're the _best man_. They will expect dancing”  
“So?”  
“Dancing with adults...Dancing with kids...” Eames continued, ignoring Arthur's question  
Arthur screwed his face up, folding his arms across his chest “I shall not”  
“Christ Arthur, anyone would think you _couldn't_ dance!” Eames exclaimed with a short laugh.

Silence.

Arthur had stopped pacing, his back to the bewildered Brit. Eames sat up all too suddenly, leaning forwards on the chair. “Arthur....You _can_ dance...Can't you?”

Silence.

 _“Oh my god...”_ Eames breathed, covering his mouth as if he were nothing but a shocked child.  
“It's no big deal Eames” Arthur sighed, turning around to face him “It's not a necessity, I just never learned”  
“But... _why?”_ He asked, eyeing Arthur with such incredulity it was almost comical  
“I never needed to learn” Arthur said with a shrug, feeling more uncomfortable by the minute.  
“I would have thought you would have...You know...Researched it or something”  
“Eames I do not research random things for _fun_ ”  
“Oh really?” Eames asked, raising an eyebrow “Tell me again the similarities of the soil in the Amazon Rainforest to the soil in Central Park”  
“That..” Arthur said stiffly “Was different” 

A few moments passed in silence, Arthur growing forever more annoyed with the way Eames just kept _staring_ at him. He could practically see the light bulb going off in the British man's head, something that succeeded very well in immediately unnerving him. Suddenly however Eames busied himself with his phone, staring at the screen with an air of intense concentration.

Arthur _almost_ didn't hear the music begin to play. Slightly warbled through the phone speakers. Just as he turned to demand it be quietened he was met with an all too familiar face staring straight back at him, just inches away.

“Eames...” Arthur said testily, fighting to keep his breath steady “Please move”  
Eames just smiled, grinning so wide Arthur was sure it must hurt his jaw.  
“Eames.” He repeated, attempting a glare that could turn the devil to stone. “Move before I-”

He never got to finish that sentence however as Eames chose that exact moment to take the Point Man's hand in his and wrap his free arm around Arthur's waist. Before Arthur could struggle and rip himself free Eames began to move, trying to dance Arthur around the room.

“What in god's name are you doing?” Arthur asked crossly, attempting in vain to free himself from this mess.  
“You have to learn from someone Darling” Eames said with a wink “Just dance with me”

Arthur promptly began _not_ dancing with Eames, standing his ground and refusing to 'just dance' with the elder man. What Arthur did not expect to happen next was for Eames to chuckle, before letting go of his hands. Arthur blinked in surprise, raising his eyebrow at the Brit.

“Arthur Darling” Eames began with a coy smile “You can either accept my help-”  
“Never”  
“You can either accept my help _or_ you can make a bloody fool out of yourself at the wedding” Eames said, pointedly ignoring Arthur's comment.

Arthur looked at him for a moment, his gaze shifting to the phone that was still singing merrily, the track picked up again from the beginning _"Great, it's on repeat"_ he thought grudgingly. 

With a sigh of defeat Arthur raised his gaze to meet Eames's “Fine.” He said “Just...Don't tell anyone about this. _Ever._ ”  
Eames laughed again, taking Arthur’s hand in his own. “I promise Darling, you have my word.” and Arthur couldn't deny the sudden hike in his heartbeat as he moved closer, the slight stubble and the smell of aftershave mixed with cologne, the paisley shirt that wasn't quite completely buttoned up, the wide grin and strong jaw that was all ever so _Eames._

They started slow as the music kicked up again, stepping in unison across the room. The point man all but melted into the movements, surprised at how well their bodies seemed to just fit as they twirled across the floorboards.

_“You can dance_  
 _Every dance with the guy_  
 _Who gave you the eye_  
 _Let him hold you tight”_

Eames grinned at him “You're a natural Darling” he whispered, his very voice seeming to float through the air. Arthur couldn't help but smile back, the corners of his mouth twitching wider and wider. They seemed to be moving faster, never once breaking eye contact.

_“You can smile_  
 _Every smile for the man_  
 _Who held your hand_  
 _'Neath the pale moonlight”_

“That's it...” Eames said soothingly “One step, two step...you got it” Never in a million lifetimes would Arthur admit to the feeling that rose in his chest at his words, and he certainly would never admit to attempting to somewhat impress the Brit as he learned. 

_“But don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin'_  
 _Save the last dance for me”_

Suddenly Eames spun him around, catching him with a flourish as they resumed their waltz. The forger adjusted himself ever so slightly so they were even closer, and Eames would be lying if he said this wasn't exactly what he had wanted for so _long_. Everything he had been too scared to even dream for.

_“Oh I know_  
 _That the music is fine_  
 _Like sparkling wine_  
 _Go and have your fun”_

Arthur let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. For once in his life he felt like he had somewhere to belong to, right here in this moment. Everything seemed to fit together, every question he ever asked, every puzzle he ever solved seemed to all come together into one very Eames shaped moment. All that existed was him, Eames and the music...It was all so simple, so easy.

_“Laugh and sing_  
 _But while we're apart_  
 _Don't give your heart_  
 _To anyone”_

Eames spun Arthur around again, his smile never faltering as they moved. Their steps so perfectly in sync it was nothing short of magical (Well that's not quite true, every so often there was a slight mistake, though that's only to be expected, as strange as it is it's still Arthur's first dance) But Eames didn't want to finish there. He wanted more, he knew he was being selfish but he wanted a first _kiss_ with Arthur, he wanted a first _time_ with Arthur, a first _family_ with Arthur. 

_“But don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin'_  
 _Save the last dance for me, mmm"_

_“This song isn't so bad...”_ Arthur found himself thinking, it wasn't so bad when he moved next to Eames, it wasn't so bad when he heard the soft voice sing as they waltzed across the room. It wasn't so bad to listen to when Eames pulled him closer. Would he regret this later? Maybe. Was Eames going to leave? Maybe. Arthur didn't care, not right now at least... He couldn't bring himself to worry about _anything_ when Eames held him so close, both their smiles reaching their eyes.

_“Baby don't you know I love you so?_  
 _Can't you feel it when we touch?_  
 _I will never, never let you go_  
 _I love you oh so much”_

Eames rather wished the song would never end. He liked this, loved this Arthur. Arthur who let his guard down, Arthur whose bright smile makes everything in the room seem painfully ordinary. The real Arthur, behind all the late night work shifts, the tired eyes and mask of indifference. The cutting remarks and straight lines. This Arthur, _his_ Arthur was what he hoped would never leave his side, even as the song comes to it's inevitable close.

_“You can dance_  
 _Go and carry on_  
 _Till the night is gone_  
 _And it's time to go”_

Whether it was Arthur’s imagination or not, the pair seemed to speed up ever so slightly. So much more confident in each others movements, they twirled and stepped and waltzed and crossed as if they had been practicing for years. They were perfectly entwined, their bodies moving as one across the room as through the window, beyond the bustling city and rolling hills. The Western sun began it's descent.

_“If he asks_  
 _If you're all alone_  
 _Can he take you home_  
 _You must tell him no”_

_“I love you I love you I love you” _Eames repeats over and over in his head, this is it, now was the time to tell him. Everything he had been working towards had been leading to this moment. Eames. Usually so confident and clear found himself reduced to a self conscious mess around Arthur. Now was the time to finally tell him. “Arthur...You're doing great!”  
 _Shit.___

_____"'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin'_  
 _Save the last dance for me”_

__Arthur smiled, barely noticing how the sun was now at it's final moments of descent. The warm, soft glow encasing the pair as they moved, lapping the sofa and very almost dancing into the coffee table. There was something he wanted to say. Something he wanted to admit to...He just couldn't place what it was._ _

_“'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
 _And in whose arms you're gonna be_  
 _So darlin'_  
 _Save the last dance for me, mmm"_

__Eames released a deep breath, his elated smile still reigning proud on his face. He would get another chance to tell him. Hopefully he would get the rest of their natural lives to tell him. Around them the song began to end, the music getting quieter and quieter. Something neither of them seemed to notice. As he spun Arthur closer to him an idea hatched in his mind, a simple little thought. The forgers eyes glinted in the dying light with what could only be described as a level of danger and glee only he could accomplish._ _

_“Save the last dance for me, mmm_  
 _Save the last dance for me”_

__The music faded softly to nothingness, approximately thirty seconds before it repeated itself. The moment the music stopped Eames threw Arthur backwards not releasing his grip on his hand., catching him in his arms like he's seen in every movie ever. They panted softly, looking at each other in silence for one brief moment._ _

__Eames cupped the side of Arthur's face, tracing his cheekbones with his thumb. He smiled ever so softly before leaning in, capturing the Point Man's waiting lips in a kiss.  
 _“I love you...”_ he murmured breathlessly, resting his forehead against Arthur's  
“I know” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_“What are you thinking about?”_  
 _“Nothing Darling. Just how we're going to steal the show from the happy couple”_


End file.
